This invention relates to an automatic measurement/compensation apparatus for tool diameters of an NC machine tool in which the tool is mounted on a main spindle and rotated for machining.
There are known automatic apparatus for an NC machine tool, and especially for a machining center which automatically changes tools, and automatically measures the tool sizes and automatically compensates for abrasion. In such a prior apparatus, however, the operation of the tool must be stopped for indexing and positioning, which requires a controlling program or an additional device, presenting problems in handling.